More Twisted than Hatred :: Cancelled
by MysticSorceror
Summary: Based on Manga. Reino has an interest in making Kyouko his and so forms a plan to brainwash Ren into hating her. But when this plan works how will Kyouko feel once she is subject to this detestment. KyoukoxRen ReinoxKyouko
1. Chapter One :: An Unexpected Change

**First off Skip Beat is the work of Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Second I am sorry about the characterization, I'm still practicing and third, sorry about the length but it is the first chapter.**

**Chapter One :: An Unexpected Change**

Reino sighed, leaning back his eyes closing a slight amount, he stared at the newspaper in front of him which showed the cast of Dark Moon and especially the fact that that damned, hidden past Tsuruga had Kyouko looking at him in such a manner. It was as if she wanted him but had gotten to the point where she wasn't exactly sure what he had wanted. Kyouko was his apple, his trainee, someone who would soon belong to him; that was, of course, once he had gotten rid of the trash around her.

He leaned back in an angry manner before Miroku came to stand beside him, "Reino?" he asked quietly, "Are you feeling alright, I thought that you got a headache yesterday and with your weak body. Should you be up?" he asked softly, tilting his head to the side so that his long hair hit the air just beside the lead singer's knee.

"Don't worry," the lead member began, "I managed to find someone to put a stop to this. Soon that guy will get erased by my dark witch, then she'll be mine for the taking." He bowed his head once more, a smile creeping over his face. Once "Tsuruga Ren" was out of the picture it'd be a lot easier to control the situation. Receiving a call on his phone he picked it up to hear a rather cold male voice.

"I managed to do it," the person on the other end spoke with a cruel laugh, "Managed to brainwash Ren whilst I was on the photo shoot with him, so to complete our deal I'll be expecting that million yen when I next see you."

"Hmm," Reino mused, "And you're sure that he will..."

"Without a doubt," the man replied, "Without a doubt, until his mind pieces back together after a month or two, he will hate her with all of his heart."

"Excellent," the blonde smiled as he put his hand behind his head and lay back, "I'll be looking forward to taking her." Before he said another word, he grew bored of the conversation, turning off the phone. Finally he'd win without having to see that guy again.

Meanwhile

"It was nice working with you Tsuruga-san," the director spoke as Ren nodded. This was a photo shoot for the drama he was acting in at the same time as the movie, as usual he had made sure to fill up his schedule. Ever since he had started out with a new identity he had found that the more jobs he could get, the closer he got to establishing enough power so that he could represent himself. That meant that once he was in that position, he could focus more on the psychological issues of his life rather than the ones associated with the acting career.

"So," Yashiro commented, coming close to him, "You're stretching yourself too thinly again," he spoke as Ren blinked back at him. "I'm amazed that you never seem to worry about stress,"

"Who says that I don't worry?" Ren asked calmly as he walked in the direction where the car was parked, "I think that in this profession it's only right to carry a professional manner everywhere you go."

Yashiro looked at him, thinking about what he had just said, "It's also alright to feel relaxed in situations such as these," he began as Ren stared at him. He had considered himself relaxed. "I mean what would Kyouko say if she saw that you were---" before he could finish that sentence he found the anger build up inside the star's eyes as a malicious smile spread across his face.

"A know nothing actor like that," he laughed almost as if he was ready to torment her, "Someone of that pathetically apologetic nature approaching the great Tsuruga Ren with such trivial ideas. What a mere child, it makes me sick. She would be better off quitting, no one should ever want to act with her."

As he said that Yashiro backed away slightly, he had never expected for Ren to say that about anyone but especially about Kyouko and the way he had said that was incredibly scary, it was as if someone had replaced him. "it sounds as if you hate her," he commented, "Do you--"

Looking up at him, Yashiro froze as he noticed his client to have a terrifying expression, "Oh it's more than hate, I would rather kill her with my own two hands then hear her annoying voice, or see her bland appearance. She isn't even attractive, it's rather pitiful for a girl to be that way," he spoke with a weird sort of chuckle, which scared his manager even more. Ren had really never spoken like this, it was as if he had snapped somehow.

Without another thought, Yashiro slapped his hand onto the twenty one year old's forehead checking his temperature in an attempt to see if that was the problem. He felt normal, perhaps slightly colder than usual but normal none the less. Yashiro pulled his hand away, giving the brunette a suspicious look, there was definitely something wrong with him. "It sounds as if you're trying to protect Kyo---" before he could finish what he was about to say, Ren had clapped a hand over his mouth.

Starting to break down into cruel laughter, he stared back at Yashiro, "That is funny," he hissed, "Why would I want to protect such a disgusting creature as her, if anything I'd want to kill her but she is a bitch, there's nothing else to say but that. No matter the reason, a man should never strike a girl, even something nonhuman like Mogami Kyouko."

"That's it," Yashiro announced, folding his arms, "You're going to have to go to the doctors, I won't have you answer me back on that..." As they passed the corner, their eyes gravitated over to the young red head approaching them. Ren placed a hand on his forehead as if he had a migrane just from seeing her.

"Ah," she spoke dashing over before bowing, "Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san, how are you today?" She looked up with a smile before noticing Ren's half disgusted, half irritated expression. Tilting her head to the side she blinked confused, "Eh?"

**Again sorry for the length but my initial chapters are short to see if people are interested or not. If you are please leave a review. I will update once I feel I get enough feedback**

**Thanks**

**~Myst**


	2. Chapter Two :: Dogeza

**Chapter Two :: Dogeza**

Feeling herself on trial Kyouko bowed forward again, "Ah, Tsuruga-san is something wrong?" she asked before looking up to see an extremely fake smile that only showed his full level of hatred, something of which she had never seen directed at her for a long time.

"Of course nothing is wrong, Mogasa-san (1)..." at that silence flew around as Yashiro's jaw dropped. Kyouko however seemed to struggle in the air before bowing down to him.

"I am so so sorry Tsuruga-san, punish me, put buttons in my ey---" before she could finish what she was saying, she heard his voice beside her ear as he leaned down beside her.

"Wouldn't bowing lower be a little more respectful?" he asked her, she did so but before she could answer, Ren stood back up rubbing the side of his neck with his hand as Yashiro looked at him again.

"Don't you think that making Kyouko do this is a little unnecessary, I don't know what went on between the two of you but to treat her in such a way Ren will..."

Fully ignoring Yashiro, Ren saw the extremely low bowing girl and smiled before seeming somewhat unsatisfied, "You know, i may forgive you if you give a dogeza."

Looking up at him Kyouko blinked before immediately doing so, "Tsuruga-san as your kouhai I'm so sorry that I did something wrong, I'm sorry i didn't make you any truffles, I'm sorry that I didn't know your birthday I..."

"All unmissable mistakes," Ren replied in a kind hearted manner, faking his emotions again, "Yet, not what I'm looking for." Lifting a foot he was about to place the sole on her head but decided against that, tapping her with the side of his foot instead. "You can get up now or do you enjoy looking so pathet---"

"Ren!!" Yashiro barked at him, not able to believe that he would do this to a girl he loved. He had been acting weird all morning and still this, this outdid everything else.

Staring up at him with tears in her eyes Kyouko quickly bowed again, wanting to keep her strong disposition but when it came to Ren saying these things, she just didn't want to hold back, it was as if he was more special than anyone else to her, well aside from Moko-san. She shook her head trying not to hold these feelings, Tsuruga-san was special in a senpai manner nothing more.

"I'd ignore Ren if I were you Kyouko-chan," Yashiro suggested, before leaning forward, "Some thing's not quite right with him, he hasn't been himself this morning."

"Is it..." she asked before her eyes lit up and she faced Ren again, "Tsuruga-san if you're hungry then I...I'll try to make you something using the kitchens. Or, we could go out for dinner..."

"Why?" he asked as she stood there smiling, glad to see that he was following her idea. That marked at least some sign of interest.

"Well in case you're hungry and therefore that is contributing to your bad mood, I know sometimes when I..." she started before feeling Ren's hand on her neck as he leaned closer.

"No, I meant why would I even consider going somewhere with you? Don't lower me to your level Mogasa" he hissed into her ear as Yashiro did his best to restrain him, a little cautious about this since he had no idea how Ren would react under this curse, it seemed, had been laid atop him.

"Eh?" the girl asked before Ren started laughing at that reaction.

"Don't tell me you're confused miss never reached 100%," he smiled coldly as her eyes widened and she tilted her head to the side still not understanding.

"I mean, it's a shame I had to EMBARASS" he spoke his voice getting louder as people turned round, it was never in Ren's nature to cause a scene like this, it seemed extremely out of character, "you but there's no way that I would even consider you ESPECIALLY with that offer of your BODY involved." Seeing her disturbed open faced reaction, and growing dark aura he laughed again, lifting up a hand, "No, in fact i must refuse your oh so self-belittling request."

"I never---" Kyouko was about to say before feeling him about to turn away.

"What would I want the underdeveloped body of a lower-class, unattractive high schooler for anyway?" he asked turning his back on her as she stood there though she started shaking, unsure why Tsuruga-san was acting this way it wasn't like him at all, not like the senpai she had come to know. "For once in your life do as you're told," he turned back with a smug, self-satisfied smile, "Never again consider me your senpai."

Looking down Kyoko balled her hands to the side of her and then looked down, "I'll find out how to cure you Tsuruga, that'll be my apology."

"Cure me?" he asked turning back and pointing to himself with a somewhat clueless expression, "You think that I need to be cured? Do you have that impression?" he asked Yashiro who bowed his head.

"I think that there's something wrong with you," the manager admitted before Ren started laughing to himself, people around thinking that he's insane.

"At least I don't believe in some fairy prince that I met when I was six years old," he spoke before realizing that she had never told him her exact age.

"Ho---How did?" she asked, her eyes widening. Tsuruga-san must also be a friend of Corn's and because the two of them had some special deal Corn would have told Ren not to talk about him and as an actor, Ren had acted that way. Running after him Kyoko reached a hand out and grabbed to a disgusted Ren's arm. "How did you know that I was six?" she asked as he started to laugh.

"Pitiful, you never think other people have any information," he laughed still caught in this trance, the only way in which he could mistakenly have revealed himself.

Grabbing her arms, he took her body and pushed it against a wall before seeing her shiver, "You want to hear the truth Mogasa?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Mogasa is Japanese for smallpox

**I know another really short chapter but I hope you liked it nonetheless. I promise next chapter will somehow be twice as long**

**Please Review**

**Thank you Reviewers Chapter One**

bloodyhell85, kyoko minion, lara gin, Lost-puppyEYES, Nine Days a Queen, phxjoker88, prettychinese15, Roseydot, sleeping itasaku fangirl, Suppusan


End file.
